


Stay (Part 1)

by dreaming_wide_awake



Series: Clexa Halloween Week [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Clexa Halloween Week, F/F, i have no idea what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 17:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12512076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaming_wide_awake/pseuds/dreaming_wide_awake
Summary: Lexa gets dragged to a bar by Anya and Raven to meet up with Raven's highschool friend Clarke. Lexa is drawn to Clarke in a way that she can't explain.orClexa Halloween Week day 2.





	Stay (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to just be a one-shot, but I've decided to make it a two shot (if people want the second part of it drop me a comment). If enough people want part two I'll post it on the free day. This wasn't the direction I saw this one going, it turned slightly A/B/O on me which wasn't my intention, but Lexa is technically a wolf, so that fills the theme.

Sitting in the corner of the bar, Lexa once again started to question why she had let Anya drag her out. No one had piqued her interest in the hour that they had been there, and as Anya and her girlfriend Raven made their way back to the table after getting another round of drinks, Lexa was thinking about making her excuses and leaving.

“Clarke’s on her way.” Raven said as she sat down.

“Who?” Lexa asked, her brow furrowed as she looked between Raven and Anya.

“You really weren’t listening the other night when I said that Clarke had moved here were you?” Raven replied with a laugh, “We went to school together.”

“Oh, right.” Lexa said, remembering a conversation that she had been in the room for, a conversation that she had only partly paid attention to, “Well, I’m feeling really tired, so…”

“You’re not going anywhere.” Anya said, shooting her a look, “you’ve only been here for an hour.”

“Has it only been an hour?” Lexa asked sarcastically, “Look, Ahn…”

Lexa’s words were cut off when she caught a scent that literally made her mouth water, looking over to the door where a blonde girl she’d never seen had just walked in. The blonde in question was looking around, as if she were searching for someone.

As the blonde in question walked over to their table, Anya smirked as she reached over and gently used her index finger to lift Lexa’s chin, closing her mouth, before handing her a napkin.

“You’re drooling.” She said, smirk still clear on her lips.

“Sorry I’m late.” Clarke said as she sat down.

“Clarke, this is Anya and her sister Lexa,” Raven said, “guys this is Clarke.”

“Nice to finally meet you,” Anya said, “Raven hasn’t shut up about you moving here, she’s told us so many stories about when you two were at school.”

“Don’t believe a word she said,” Clarke replied with a laugh, “it’s all lies.”

Lexa knew she should probably say something, but for some reason as she looked at Clarke it was like there was a major disconnect between her brain and her mouth. She knew that if she did open her mouth, anything that came out would be a jumble of words that made no sense anyway. She felt like a pup. She also felt like an idiot, she’d never met anyone who had affected her in this way, or this quickly.

She realised she had yet to even take her eyes off the blonde when she found everyone looking at her.

“What?” she said, looking around the group.

“I asked if you wanted another drink.” Raven said, fighting to contain the laugh that was threatening to escape her.

“Er, no,” Lexa said, shaking her head, looking down at the drink that she hadn’t even touched yet, “no, I’m good thanks.”

Clarke and Raven went to the bar, leaving Anya and Lexa sitting at the table.

“You know if you keep staring at her like that, you’re going to scare her off.” Anya said with a laugh.

“What the hell is happening to me.” Lexa groaned, dropping her head onto her arms on the table.

“Looks to me like you’ve finally met someone who both parts of you is interested in.” Anya said, patting her on the back.

“But she isn’t…” Lexa said, lifting her head a little and looking at her sister, “does she even know what we are?”

“I don’t think so,” Anya said, shaking her head a little, “but I don’t think she really knows what she is either.”

“What do you mean?” Lexa asked, her brow furrowed a little.

“Her dad was like us.” Anya replied, “he and Raven’s dad were part of the same pack, till they both fell in love with humans.”

The fact that Clarke was part wolf suddenly made what Lexa was feeling make a lot more sense, she’d never had any kind of reaction like the one she was having towards a human, well she’d never been drawn to anyone like she was apparently drawn to Clarke.

 

x-x-x-x

 

“So, what’s her story?” Clarke asked as she and Raven stood at the bar waiting to be served.

“Who’s story?” Raven asked in reply.

“Lexa,” Clarke said, glancing back at the table, “I get the feeling that she doesn’t like me.”

“I don’t think that’s the problem.” Raven said, a smirk dancing on her lips.

“Could’ve fooled me.” Clarke said with the huff of a laugh as she shook her head.

“She’s usually a little more talkative than she has been so far,” Raven said, as the barman started to walk towards them, “give her a chance, she might surprise you.”

 

x-x-x-x

 

A couple of hours later, and all thoughts of leaving had long since left Lexa’s mind. She had, however, had to go outside and get some air. Scent was an important thing to people like Lexa, they could tell a lot about another person by the pheromones they were emitting, though they usually had no idea they were giving off pheromones at all. As a wolf, Lexa picked up on a lot of things that people did without knowing they were doing it. It had been a bit of a shock to Lexa when she learned what she was. Some people were born like her, others became wolves when they were bitten by one of her kind.

It sometimes amused her how popular culture portrayed wolves like her, if people believed what they saw in movies or comic books they’d think that three nights a month Lexa turned into a giant hairy slobbering mess. When in actual fact she turned into an actual wolf, slightly bigger than a normal wolf, but a wolf all the same. It was even funnier to Lexa when she thought about the fact that Twilight had actually come the closest to getting it right, though those wolves were a lot bigger than any that Lexa had seen.

The side door to the club opening snapped Lexa from her thoughts, making her jump slightly. She was surprised to see a drunk looking Clarke walk out.

“There you are.” Clarke said, slurring her words, a smile on her lips when she saw Lexa, “I thought you’d ran away.”

“I don’t run away,” Lexa replied, “not really my style. I just needed some air.”

Clarke stumbled a little as she walked closer to Lexa, the brunette not hesitating as she quickly stepped forwards, keeping the blonde on her feet.

“Careful…” Lexa said, her mind hazing over slightly.

Being that close to Clarke probably hadn’t been the best idea, knowing the scent of the girl drove her crazy even sitting across the table from her, having her in her arms was just asking for trouble.

“You okay?” Lexa asked.

“Yeah,” Clarke said, her voice quieter than it had been, making Lexa wonder if the proximity was affecting her as well, “I probably shouldn’t have had that last drink…”

Clarke’s eyes widened a little as she suddenly felt how toned Lexa was.

“Wow…” she said, the alcohol that was flowing through her bloodstream making her think that talking out loud was a good idea, “you are seriously toned, do you work out?”

“Something like that,” Lexa said with a small laugh as Clarke squeezed at the top of her arms, “well, that and good genetics I guess…”

“That makes sense,” Clarke replied, an exaggerated nod of her head letting Lexa know just how drunk she was, “it explains why Raven is so smitten with your sister.”

That made Lexa laugh out loud, she’d heard way too much from Raven about her sister, things she never ever needed to hear, and the fact that Clarke had pointed that out really amused her. It also let her know that Raven hadn’t exaggerated how close the pair were when they were growing up.

Raven knew what Anya and Lexa were, she also knew what she was, but Clarke clearly had no idea. If she did she was doing a very good job at hiding it.

“You have a pretty laugh,” Clarke said, a smile on her face as she looked up slightly towards Lexa’s face, “you should do it more often.”

“Is that a fact?” Lexa asked, a smile playing on her lips as Clarke nodded, “do you know what I think?”

“What?” Clarke asked in reply.

“I think that you’re drunk, and we should probably get you back inside before you freeze.” Lexa said.

“But you’re really warm.” Clarke said, quite happy with exactly where she was standing.

There had been something drawing her to Lexa all night, and she had absolutely no idea what it was, but it made her feel safe, so it wasn’t something that her drunken brain was going to question.

Lexa’s heart nearly beat right out of her chest as Clarke rested her head on her shoulder, her arms wrapping around her waist.

“You are seriously warm…” Clarke muttered, subconsciously tightening her arms around Lexa, “do you have a fever or something?”

“N-no,” Lexa stuttered, “my body temperature always runs slightly hot…”

“S’nice…” Clarke said, the slurring getting worse.

“Clarke,” Lexa said, putting her arm on Clarke’s sides as she tried to get the girl to step back a little, “hey, come on cutie, you can’t sleep here.”

Clarke scrunched her face up a little as she lifted her head and looked at Lexa, the brunette thinking the look on her face in that moment was adorable.

“Let’s get you back inside.” Lexa said with a soft smile, guiding Clarke towards the door with an arm around her waist, “do you want me to call you a cab?”

“Why would you call me a cab?” Clarke asked, looking up at Lexa again, a grin playing on her lips, “I’m not a cab, I’m a person.”

Lexa laughed and shook her head slightly as she opened the door and the pair of them walked back into the club.

As they were walking back towards the table where Anya and Raven were still sitting, a guy staggered over to them, a drink in each hand.

“I thought you’d left,” he said, looking at Clarke, “I got that drink for you.”

Lexa could feel a growl starting to build in her chest, the way the guy was looking at Clarke was literally making her skin crawl.

“Whoa Fido, chill out.” The guy said to Lexa, before he looked back at Clarke, “I think your guard dog wants to bite me.”

The idiot drunk guy obviously knew exactly what Lexa was, which surprised her as the only scents she was getting from him were alcohol and clear desperation, that latter obviously aimed at Clarke.

Anya, who had watched the whole thing develop, walked over to where Lexa was barely managing to control her temper.

“Anya,” Clarke said with a lopsided smile, “you’re here.”

“Why don’t you go and sit with Raven,” Anya said to Clarke, “I think we’re leaving soon.”

“Okay,” Clarke said, nodding her head, grumbling a little as she tried to pull Lexa with her, “come on, Lexa.”

Before the drunken idiot had destroyed her mood, Lexa would have found Clarke’s drunkenness cute, but as it was the only thing she was focused on was not rearranging the guys face.

“She’ll be there in a minute, Clarke.” Anya said.

“Fine.” Clarke said with a dramatic sigh, before she stepped away from Lexa, and turned in the direction of the table.

“Don’t forget your drink.” The guy said, holding it out towards her, Clarke completely ignoring him.

“She obviously doesn’t want it.” Lexa said, her jaw clenched, and her hands in fists down by her sides.

“She did a few minutes ago,” the guy replied, a smirk on his lips as he looked at Lexa, “and that wasn’t the only thing she…”

“Okay,” Anya said, interrupting him as she put herself between Lexa and the idiot who was obviously asking for trouble, “that’s enough.”

Anya put her hand on Lexa’s chest, as she turned to look at the drunken guy.

“If you know what’s good for you, you’ll walk away from this right now,” Anya said, “you are not going to win this.”

“Aww, is the pup worried that someone is going to take away her new toy?” the guy asked.

“Leave,” Anya said, a pointed look on her face, “now.”

The guy just laughed as he walked away. Anya let out a sigh, shaking her head as she turned back to look at Lexa.

“Calm down,” she said quietly, “you don’t want to get into a fight here.”

“It wouldn’t be much of a fight,” Lexa replied, a slight growl to her words, “I’d rip him apart.”

“I know you would, stud,” Anya said, “come on, we have to get those two home.”

 

x-x-x-x

 

Clarke had been so drunk that Raven didn’t want to risk putting her in a cab on her own, and rather than anyone taking her home, they decided to just take her back to Anya and Lexa’s, as that is where Raven was spending the night anyway. The blonde girl had fallen asleep, cuddled up to Lexa, in the cab. Muttering about how warm she was, and how she smelt like the morning due in a forest.

Rather than waking her up to get upstairs, Lexa had carried her, leaving it to Raven to get Clarke into some comfortable clothes to sleep in, while she herself got ready for bed. It was only after Raven had put Clarke to bed, in Lexa’s bed, that the brunette realised that she needed to get a blanket for the bed she had made herself on the sofa. So, she had quietly gone into her room to get one out of the closet.

As she was leaving the room again, Clarke’s hand gripped at her wrist.

“Stay…” the blonde sleepily mumbled.

“Go back to sleep,” Lexa replied, a soft smile on her lips, “I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Stay,” Clarke repeated, “please…”

After fighting a battle with herself, Lexa let out a sigh, knowing that she was totally screwed. She’d known Clarke less than 6 hours and already couldn’t say no to her; her life was about to get extremely difficult.

“Okay.” Lexa said with another sigh, shaking her head as Clarke shifted backward in the bed, leaving Lexa space to climb in, a grin on her lips as she did.

“I win.” Clarke said, making Lexa laugh a little.

“Something tells me you always will.” Lexa replied as she climbed into bed, lying flat on her back.

“Promise?” Clarke asked, resting her head on Lexa’s shoulder, her arm going across her waist.

“I can pretty much guarantee it.” Lexa said, turning her head slightly and placing a soft kiss on Clarke’s head.


End file.
